


做實驗當然就是要心血來潮

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: ABO設定參與人員只有Bright和Leers的多人運動
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright
Kudos: 2





	做實驗當然就是要心血來潮

**Author's Note:**

> ABO設定  
> 參與人員只有Bright和Leers的多人運動

「Leers，可以幫忙我做個實驗嗎？」

當Bright博士對他這麼說的時候，Leers迅速且毫不猶疑地答應了。實驗的風險、進行方式、甚至是具體內容都不重要，能成為Bright博士的助力遠大於所有事物。這已然是他存在的意義。

實驗要開始的時候會再另外通知，Bright博士笑著這麼對他說。Leers拼命點頭，在對方的身影轉過走廊拐角後Leers旋即摸出筆記本用一整個頁面記下這件事。停下手裡的筆，他出神盯著紙頁上幾乎刻過好幾頁的深深字跡，心臟仍因興奮感快速鼓動著，Leers有預感接下來的幾天自己都會亢奮到難以入眠。

來自Bright博士的郵件通知彈出來的時候Leers直接從座位上跳了起來。從那日起早已過了好幾週——更精確來說是三週又二日，Leers想過無數次莫非實驗取消了，或者是Bright博士找到了更適合的助手……沒辦法擺脫負面的思緒，堵在心口的濃重黑暗翻滾著令他全身難受，Leers也不敢在偶爾與Bright博士碰面時提起這件事，這對於負責多個站點的繁忙人事主管來說必定只是微不足道的小事吧。明明只是當Bright博士一時的助手，對Leers來說卻遠比得到升職加薪更加榮耀，可以的話他多麼希冀能成為Bright博士的助理，但每回試圖提出都會迅即被駁回，Leers只能把與Bright博士共事的期望與那些傾慕一同埋藏在胸腔最深處。

拋下正處理到一半的文件，Leers用自己能達到的最快速度朝人事主管辦公室飛奔，一直到那扇門映入眼簾他才放慢步伐。站在入口前努力抑制急促的呼吸，他微顫的手敲響了門板，報上姓名的嗓音沙啞的似是整日滴水不沾。

得到許可後Leers戰戰兢兢地打開了門，Bright雙手交握坐在自己辦公室一端的沙發上，他的身體前傾，掛在頸間的963微微晃動著，此刻正面向Leers微笑著打招呼。那是一副擁有棕色捲髮的新身體，琥珀色的瞳孔因笑意瞇成了好看的弧度。即使注意到Bright博士臉色紅的不太自然，不過在詢問前，Leers還是回應著那聲招呼踏入了屬於人事主管的空間，也因此錯過發覺對方異樣並且及早離開的時機。

在開口關心的同一瞬，Leers的鼻間終於捕捉到了對方濃烈的信息素，這才後知後覺發現那副潮紅面容所代表的意味——他面前的是一名發情中的Omega，注意到不對勁後Leers驚慌停止了向前踏的腳步，Bright身上的味道像是焦糖般香甜，即使身為對信息素感受性低上許多的Beta他都覺得那股氣味如此吸引人。想要貪婪地緊抱住對方，貼著熾熱的體溫汲取更多好聞的味道……Leers吞下一口唾沫，卻絲毫無法緩解乾燥到發疼的喉。他的手向後摸索反握上出入口的把手，此刻應當立即推門離開，可是他的雙眼無法從Bright向他露出的迷人笑臉移開半分。

理智與本能拉扯著令Leers佇立於辦公室門口杵著不動了一小段時間，他背後的門忽地被來自走廊的力量推開，Leers在嚇了一跳的同時，第一個反應是試圖阻止外人進入以避免另外那人被Bright博士這副身體發情期的信息素影響。然而他想將對方往外推的手被後者抓住，自己沒辦法與之抗衡的力道令Leers慌張抬起頭，他的手部卻在看清來者面容後停止出力僵在空中。踏進來的人是前幾週邀請自己協助實驗的那名Bright博士，比那副身體矮上一截的Leers盯著對方迷茫地眨了眨眼。

「你已經來啦，太好了。」使用黑髮青年身軀的Bright放開Leers的手一笑，接著把人往內推了一點兒後帶上門並落鎖，他朝坐在辦公室內的另外一個自己點了點頭。「可以開始囉。」

Leers被輕輕推著領到Omega的Bright身前，後者從沙發上站起身，臉上仍是那副邀請似的微笑並伸手摸了摸Leers的頭——就像他一直喜歡的觸碰那樣，Leers分不清使自己汗流浹背的熱是因對方高昂的體溫還是信息素的影響。或許兩者皆是。

「請問現在究竟是……？」他艱難地問道，Bright雙手輕搭在他肩上，盈著笑的臉朝側邊些微傾斜。

「我一直很想知道Omega的發情期到底能不能單純只靠著Alpha的信息素鎮定下來。」眼前的Omega男性在說話間夾雜著難耐喘息，如此近距離下，那誘人的氣味和亢奮的溫度都直撲而來，Leers還聽見背後的Bright呼吸也愈加粗重，這才回想起另外一名Jack Bright 使用著Alpha的身體。「還是會因此愈來愈興奮呢？Leers，幫我一起找出答案吧。」

受刺激後，Alpha迸發出來的、天生上位者的信息素讓Leers雙腿發軟，在這個封閉空間內，一名Omega和一名Alpha的信息素正彼此影響著，Leers幾乎能感知到那兩股信息素於空氣中互相纏繞碰撞。Bright那副Alpha身體的味道與咖啡有些相近，帶著苦的馥郁好似激烈的espresso，因此這兩人混合後的味道就如同焦糖瑪奇朵，Leers都不禁懷疑Bright博士是不是刻意挑選過信息素的味道了。相比之下，做為一個平凡無奇的Beta，自己淡的若有似無的信息素別說對任何一方造成任何影響了，Leers唯有的念頭僅有本能驅使的想逃離這個空間，他應當讓那名Alpha完成屬於他的標記。

Leers下意識退開，然而被身前的Bright伸出雙臂摟住，即使對方幾乎沒出力，Leers也僵硬地全然動彈不得。Omega騰出一隻手把963滑到衣衫下，在動作間雙目始終注視著Leers。那對鑲嵌在眼眶的璀璨琥珀堪比黑洞，無盡的引力將他靈魂連同意識都被牽引，使Leers最終像受到催眠般伸出雙臂擁上那具滾燙的軀體。

柔軟黏膜相貼，那必定是錯覺吧，但Leers仿佛在與Bright交纏的脣舌間嚐到了淡淡的甜。他緊抱著那具發燙的軀體，讓對方領著自己變幻角度廝磨，急促的呼吸噴灑在彼此臉龐，唇瓣貼合擠壓發出的濕潤聲響與低喘充斥聽覺，如此火熱的吻舒適地將Leers的意識全然抽離。

明明只是順從本能闔上眼貼上前親吻，Leers稍微回神時衣物便已近乎被除盡，但他完全不知道發生了什麼。仍處在困惑的他被Omega拉著倒向沙發，他即時伸出雙手撐在兩旁才沒讓自己全身體重都壓到對方身上。鬆垮垮掛著實驗袍的手臂勾著Leers的脖子，Bright在他眼前將雙腿分開至極限，光裸下身一覽無遺，屬於男性的生殖器高高挺立淌出些許無色的前液，視線稍微下移便能看見殷紅穴口泛著晶亮水光，一收一縮渴望著被進入被安撫。

「快點……」Bright用雙手分開臀肉讓那一處完全暴露在Leers目光之下。後者僅是發出了短促破碎的嗚咽。這名Bright鬆開手，讓兩人略微拉開距離後背後另一名Bright的信息素變的清晰起來，空間內Alpha暴漲的信息素對Leers就像是警告。那些灌入受器的分子全都於腦海中嘶吼著：在這個位置的不該是他。

注視厚重鏡片背後那雙揉雜情慾與畏懼的瞳，Bright伸長手以食指與中指拂過瑟縮著的Beta下身那硬挺充血的性器，他感受到Leers的劇烈顫抖，Bright繼續壓低聲音推波助瀾。「不是說好了要協助我的嗎？」

Bright正張開雙手在迎接他，言行都在明確的邀請。即使仍帶著猶豫，Leers還是又一次抱了上去，讓自己能與對方緊密相貼。他埋在Bright肩頭不敢抬臉，這麼近的距離下，快要衝出胸膛的悸動鐵定再明顯不過吧。縱使上半身擁抱的毫無縫隙，下身交合處卻僅是淺淺的刺入，Leers因顧忌著對方的狀況而沒有一口氣進到最深。另一個默不作聲看著一切、但早已蠢蠢欲動的Bright靠上前，他單手撫上了Leers的背。

「拖的太久了，我來幫你一把。」不等剛抬起頭看過來的Leers發話，黑髮的Bright猛地推了下對方的後腰，性器整根沒入的瞬間引出了其他兩人的呻吟。

Omega的內壁綿軟濕滑的不可思議，柔軟嫩肉纏著他的性器官，在抽離時緊緊吸附，推入時卻又毫無阻力。交合間潤澤的水音與Bright放浪的喘息聽的Leers臉紅心跳，對方熱情的身體不斷吸吮深埋在內的男根，連腦髓都要被抽出來似的，Omega的身體實在太吸引人，刻印在基因的原始情慾佔有了整個身體，他很快便將自己交給本能，身體擺動起來自主追尋更多快感。

「再深一點，嗯……Leers……裡頭好癢好難受……」Omega的Bright舔著唇對他說，緊緊抱著他的肩大力扭著腰，讓每一下撞擊都進入最深的一處。

「Bright博士……我……」那副深陷情愛的神情映照在視網膜，這個畫面會被他烙印在腦裡直至盡頭吧。想要……想要傾吐所有的思念，想要把堵塞的情感與過多的愛一同宣洩。

「……我也忍不了啦。」一隻手掌忽然覆上Leers的屁股，來回撫摸了幾下後，一隻指頭的指尖淺淺刺入臀縫間的洞口。

「嗚！？Bright博士，您是想……」Leers驚的差點兒射出來，他不知所措的轉過頭，看向使用著Alpha身體的Bright。

「想也知道吧。」黑髮青年攬上Leers的腰，他扳過對方的臉急切的索吻，同時間另一手很快增加了進出通道的指。「把一名Alpha扔在發情Omega的旁邊放置根本是酷刑。」

湧動的情慾使Bright擴張的動作相當急迫，所幸Beta的身體做為接納的一方並不會太困難。而且也許是因沉溺在性快感下，Leers吞吐著對方手指的後穴相當迅速地習慣了異物的存在，即便如此Leers還是緊張的手腳都不知道該往哪兒擺，前方的Bright見狀抬起上半身，抱住Leers湊上前接吻使其分了心。

那實在很有效。一直到燙人硬物貼上被潤滑液糊的黏滑的後穴，Leers的意識才回到後方。不過還來不及感到不安，Alpha兇猛的體積已然闖入，內壁被撐開除了不適感之外，他還感覺到一絲飄渺的快感。同時做為進入的一方也被進入，大腦沒辦法處理接踵而至的快意，身前的Omega主動擺腰督促著他趕快再動起來。

試著一動胯部，衝上腦門的快樂就讓Leers軟了腰，光是與Omega交合便舒服的找不著邊，此刻後方貫穿的熱度更是要將他逼至極限。後方愈加明瞭的舒爽延著脊椎往上竄，Alpha扣著他的腰反覆將早達到最佳狀態的性器送入，每下撞擊都似是要促使他射出來一般。

身體想要向後撤離，但這一個下意識的舉動卻令後穴吞吃的性器頂入更深處，體內舒服的地方被Alpha的粗大頂端研磨著，Leers因此發出抑制不了的驚叫。

「啊啊，太多了……」Leers哭著道，他正被快感徹底包夾，下身酥麻的脫力痙攣，無論想往哪個方向逃都只會讓另一處的快意更加顯著。脖子後方突地尖銳一疼讓他全身緊繃，濡溼舌頭滑過那一處，Leers才意識到後方的Bright在那兒咬上了一口。

「哈……很舒服呢，Leers。」感受到落在後頸細密的吻，另一名Bright浸染情慾的嗓音讓他繃緊了肌肉。明明做為一名Beta不會被Alpha標記的，但他無法克制地產生自己終於成了Bright所有物的念頭。這副身體自發地想取悅身後的Alpha，Leers收縮著後穴試圖給予後方的Bright更多快意，充填著體內的形狀因這舉動變的更加清晰，每一下重重的摩擦都讓Leers快要舒服到發狂。背後的手在身上四處遊走愛撫著，當它靠近臉側，Leers主動抬手覆上那隻手，輕拉到唇邊舔吻抒發滿溢的歡愉。他瞇著眼吻遍每個指節，舌尖打著圈劃過掌心，雙唇含上指尖，體會著反饋而來的輕顫。無論是哪一位Jack Bright，他都只想用上自己的一切滿足對方。

雙方的節奏同調後每一次動作都是滅頂的快意，沒幾下Leers就躬著背在高聲呻吟中達到高潮，連帶著另外兩名Bright紛紛喘息。Alpha停了會兒讓Leers休息，而Omega伸手撫摸上Leers淚痕遍佈的臉。

「哪，還遠遠不夠，再給我更多。」Omega的手轉了個方向勾上他的軀體，一施力使之成了個擁抱，Bright纏著他，臉貼在耳邊呢喃道，軟濡的通道收縮吸夾著Leers才剛釋放的陰莖，那裡受到刺激後半強迫地再次硬起。

「我也還要再一陣子呦。」Alpha輕笑，一面吻著他的頸側一面如是說。體內已成結的粗大還沒有瀕臨繳械的跡象，身體被鎖的死死的，Bright滿足之前他都無法離開。

Leers茫然眨著眼，被動地接受來自前後的索取，腦袋從最初就停止了運轉，只是到現在他終於徹底放棄一切思緒。除了吐著舌頭喘息和呻吟Leers已經不會產生其他舉動，連下身埋在Omega體內的挺動都是因背後Alpha的衝刺引起的。不知不覺間，兩股信息素都在吸引他……不，那混合物早已不是信息素了，是性愛具現化充斥在空氣中的形態。Leers同時渴求著填滿和被填滿，而Bright博士正賜予著他想要的這些。他隨時將要在兩名Bright的懷抱中融化。

三十多年的人生，Leers初次短暫地浮現感激自己身為Beta的想法。

對於時間流逝全然沒有概念，唯一能確定的是現在仍是上班時間，他應當儘快回到自己的地方完成今日份的工作。然而激烈過頭的性愛後汗涔涔的身體沈重的動一根指頭都費力，尤其下半身幾乎沒了知覺，Leers只能癱在Bright辦公室的沙發上放空。

「結論，雖然沒有直接交合，Alpha的信息素對Omega還是能起到安撫的作用。雖然會花上成倍的時間就是了。」Omega的Bright慵懶地躺靠在Leers身側長舒一口氣道，完全不在意下腹與股間的一片黏糊，或是被體液沾染的一片狼藉的坐墊布料。

「我們應該自己做幾回當對照組，然後再以現在的情況嘗試幾次才能得到更精確的結果吧。」Alpha的Bright一面繫上皮帶一面說，另一名Bright聽聞便直起身體表達贊同。

「好耶，這樣就可以來寫份新的研究報告，就這麼辦吧！Leers，之後再拜託你啦。」

聽到名字被呼喚令Leers吃力的抬頭，迎上的是兩張神色一致的笑臉。這份論文完成之前，Leers覺得自己大概，不，絕對會先氣絕的。


End file.
